eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
House Medani
House Medani is a half-elven dragonmarked house and is known as the smallest and one of the youngest houses. However, despite its size and age, its members are seemingly everywhere, working as operatives in various fields such as guards, researchers, advisers, inquisitives and spy-catchers. Unlike most dragonmarked houses, Medani has a strong geographical location as the majority of its members are Brelish nationals and live in Breland. "Let the other houses bluster and call us 'upstart.' When they realise we hold the keys that can release the secrets of the Five Nations, they will learn respect." '' '-Baron Trelib d'Medani, patriarch of House Medani''' "Dragonmarked" (November 2006) by Keith Baker. Dragonmark House Medani possesses the Mark of Detection. This mark grants various magical benefits that allow its bearers to detect threats making Medani sentries an invaluable asset to nobles and royal families across Khorvaire. '3.5 Edition '''In the 3.5 edition of the Eberron Campaign Guide (page 63) the Mark of Detection can be taken as a feat. At its least form it grants the player the ability to cast detect magic or detect poison twice a day and provides a +2 bonus on spot checks. At lesser form the player can cast detect scrying or see invisibility once a day and in its greater form the player can cast true seeing once a day. '''4th Edition '''In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide (page 90) the Mark of Detection can be taken as feat which grants the player the ability to improve perception and detect magic checks. The player also masters the Banish Illusions, Eavesdroppers Foil and Scry Trap rituals. '''5th Edition '''In the 5th edition campaign setting book ''Eberron: Rising from the Last War, the Mark of Detection is variant race that replaces several traits of Half-elves with a different ability score increase, bonuses to certain skill checks, some innate spellcasting, and an expanded spell list. History The Mark of Detection first appeared around the year -1500 on the half-elves of Breland. The Medani were so secretive with their dragonmark that when House Cannith first discovered them during the War of the Mark, they mistook them as possessing aberrant marks. Medani had little aspiration beyond the borders of Breland so when the other houses requested they join them as an official dragonmarked house, Medani refused. The dragonmarked houses were adamant on their membership and so through much negotiation and some veiled threats, Medani reluctantly joined. Even after joining the dragonmarked houses, Medani showed little interest with the other houses and rarely got involved with the politics of them. Through their lack of participation, Medani has earned itself a reputation for being distant, secretive and for being concerned only for themselves. House Medani is now seen as the black sheep of the dragonmarked houses and many have become concerned with their close relationship with the Brelish crown. This perception of the house flourishes to the present day and the suspicion of the other houses has only grown as Medani has captured countless spies who attempted to infiltrate the house in search of their well guarded secrets, many of the spies were House Phiarlan and House Thuranni members. The Last War The rumors of Medani having allegiance to Breland over the other houses became evermore solid during the Last War as Medani worked for the crown as a counter-intelligence arm, discovering and apprehending spies and assassins from rival nations. Despite its blatant preference towards Breland, Medani never went as far as to directly supply infiltration services however, due to the war there was a shortage of law enforcers in the country, so Medani participated in a lot of criminal investigations. The connection between Medani and Breland remains to the present day and now the house has a subtle yet broad influence over the ruling of the nation. Notable Members *Baron Trelib d'Medani *Brina d'Medani *Taldor d'Medani *Channara d'Medani Affiliates *Creilath Movanek Business Like all dragonmarked Medani trades with the nations of Khorvaire however, they favour trade with Breland so much to the point they have directly supplied operatives to work within King Boranel's court. House Medani additionally uncovered the murder of Bornanel's first wife Queen Chaseva. The Warning Guild provides bodyguards, inquisitives and sentries for hire all across Khorvaire. Despite taking part in the guarding business, there is little conflict between Deneith and Medani as Medani's fewer numbers of members causes little competition. A common belief when hiring bodyguards is that you hire Deneith when you expect to get attacked and hire Medani guards when you believe someone is plotting against you though you're unsure who it is or their motive. The Basilisk's Gaze guild hunts war criminals wanted by the five nations. Despite its reclusive nature towards the other dragonmarked houses, Medani is an active member of the Twelve. Key Locations *Tower of Inquisition *Arythawn Keep Guilds *Warning Guild *Thousand Yard Stare *Basilisk's Gaze Joining Medani Medani only allow elves, half-elves and humans to join the official ranks of the house, not even through marriage can a member of another race join. In order to strengthen the half-elf bloodline with their ancestors, the house elders encourage intermarriage with elves and humans. Marriage with other races is banned and generally shunned. Hirelings can be from any race though, they can never climb in rank despite their contributions. Hirelings can join the Warning guild providing they have the skills necessary. Those who join will be given certification and are able to work under the banner of Medani however, hirelings who excel at their duties can officially work as apart of the house, this is more easily achieved in Sharn and Wroat. Prestige Classes & Paragon Paths * Medani Prophet * Medani Trueseer Stats 3.5 Edition *Typical House Medani Sentry: Eberron Campaign Setting p.235 *Brina d'Medani: Dragonmarked p.57 4th Edition *Medani Inquisitive: Eberron Campaign Guide p.223 References Category:Dragonmarked Houses